


三夫煞

by missingstuffedbun



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, 郑云龙 - Freeform, 阿云嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingstuffedbun/pseuds/missingstuffedbun
Summary: 颧高声破，三夫不止眼若桃花，图酒色欢眉粗眼恶，刑夫克子面如灰尘，家财破尽
Kudos: 2





	三夫煞

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于黑纱红唇nars龙，本来想搞小寡妇龙x黑帮少爷嘎，看了几个社会新闻后...还是搞原创人物吧，只参考阿云龙的脸，女主也不想起名了。  
> its my first original work, pls let me know if i put the wrong label  
> 迷失的包子@weibo

一

就连北屋村的小孩儿都知道，村口老云家的漂亮小寡妇克夫。自打云家老二同她定亲，身子骨一天不如一天，大婚第二天一早就被发现死在了炕上。

女主年纪轻轻就成了寡妇，没过俩月发现怀孕了，这可把老太太高兴坏了，要是一举得男老二家也不算断了香火。生出来是个丫头，老太太当时脸就耷拉下来，没出月子就把女主打发下地干活了。  
村里的闲汉见女主翘着大屁股一拱一拱地翻地，忍不住上前摸一把，女主面红耳赤扭着身子躲避，反而露出白花花的胸脯，引得更多老爷们上前。老娘们见这克夫的贱蹄子又在勾人，过去恶狠狠地捏她奶子。小孩在一旁笑闹：“高颧骨，克丈夫，大屁股，断香火。”

女主本以为熬一熬这辈子也就过去了，直到看见女儿血淋淋的尸体。  
“我就想找个没有人的地方，把小妹，操一下。我可没想弄死她！”，大侄子气急败坏地说着直往老太太身后躲。  
“老二家的，不过是个丫头片子”，看着低头不语的女主，大嫂仅有的几分心虚也消失了，“咱老云家的香火还得靠他传下去啊。”  
女主像是听不见大家说话似的，抱起女儿走向了里屋，拿着针线给女儿缝补撕裂的下体。  
“囡囡，疼不疼啊囡囡”  
众人面面相觑，以为女主受不了刺激发疯了。

当晚，北屋村老云家七口人全部丧生火海。

二

女主没想过自己能再次醒来。

当她再次醒来时，房间里只有一个醉醺醺的男人。大脑还来不及思考，就被眼前的男人一拳锤在地上。  
男人举着酒瓶指着女主破口大骂：“这样看人是想勾引谁？嗯？”  
似乎是觉得不够解气，男人掏出鸡巴在女主脸上蹭。  
“快给老子舔！”  
“唔...啊！”  
感受到女主的拒绝，男人伸手就是一巴掌。  
“你是我老婆，不给我舔鸡巴还想给谁舔！”  
“是麻雀馆小眼镜吗？他鸡巴好吃吗？”  
“骚货嫌我满足不了你是吗？”  
男人越说越激动，像一头择人而噬的猛兽扑向女主，扒了她的裤子把酒瓶往屄里插。冰凉的酒瓶破开没有丝毫润滑的小屄，瓶口的毛边划得下半身火辣辣的痛。她不禁想起了被强奸虐杀的女儿，痛哭失声，眼泪鼻涕止不住地流。

或许是觉得女主的哭嚎太刺耳，又或许是男人酒精上头犯困，施暴的男人骂骂咧咧地离开了房间。

三

女主强忍着疼痛整理思绪，终于明白了当下的情况。

不知道是什么力量，让她附身到这个身体上。身体的原主是31岁妇女，刚才殴打她的男人是她的丈夫。大学校园里相知相恋，篮球队的帅气学长满足了少女对爱情的所有幻想，毕业后顺其自然地结婚，与丈夫经营着一家小装配工厂。  
没过几年自动化设备的升级侵蚀传统装配行业，夫妻俩关掉工厂，丈夫拿着卖厂子的钱跟别人合伙做起了买卖，原主则回归家庭当上了家庭主妇。

原主觉得是丈夫的狐朋狗友把他带坏了，女主对这样可笑的说法嗤之以鼻。  
一个受过高等教育的老实男人不知道赌博的危害还沉迷其中无法自拔甚至沦落城中村终日无所事事。  
一个受过高等教育的女人相信一个受过高等教育的老实男人会被诱赌只会痴痴等着丈夫浪子回头重修旧好。  
不过是一个愿打一个愿挨罢了。

四

原主为家暴男扛鼎，女主可不愿意。  
在这个地方女子能读书能工作能不依附于男人生活，女主在理清原主的记忆后，果断拨通了报警电话。

不过十五分钟，来了两个警察。一个是男的，另一个也是男的。两位警察非常认真负责，把在路口抽烟吹水的家暴男叫来询问。  
看起来有些领导派头的男警察仔细询问家暴细节，面嫩的小警察则在一旁善意劝慰。  
“他是怎么打你的？打你哪儿了？”  
“弄死你了吗？毁了你吗？那你以后怎么办呐！”  
“他强迫跟你发生性关系？怎么发生的？”  
“你们已经结婚了跟你发生性关系是他的权利。”

女主见再说下去也是徒劳，提出保留出警记录作为证据。小警察见她心灰意冷，友善地提醒她只有医院的伤情鉴定才有效，只是警察并没有陪同的义务。家暴男满脸堆笑地给两位警察递烟，连声保证绝对不会再给警察同志添麻烦。


End file.
